While you were sleeping
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Chase studies Zoey while she's asleep, but is she really asleep? Or is she awke and listening for those three words that she wants horribly to hear? ZoeyChase fanfic light fluffly and cute! rr please!


'While you were sleeping' is a Zoey Chase fan fic. It's mushy and really cute! Hope you love it!

"Come on Zoey!" called Nicole as she tried desperately to get Zoey to follow her. "No thanks. I'm actually quite comfortable." Replied Zoey.

"DANA! A little help please?" said Nicole as she rounded on her other roommate who was reading a magazine and lying on her bed.

Dana closed the magazine and looked at Zoey with angry looking eyes. "Listen Brooks, if you don't follow Nicole, I'll make you follow Nicole. Got it?" she said.

"Got it." Squeaked Zoey as she ran out of the room to follow Nicole. "Where are we going Nicole?" asked Zoey.

"No need to worry about that! Just follow me!" answered Nicole nervously. "Okay." Answered Zoey as she eyed Nicole suspiciously.

Nicole stopped at a closet and smiled. "Here we are! Can you go in? I need you to get something for me. I can't reach it." Said Nicole in an overly cheerful voice.

"Nicole, you're taller than me." Said Zoey.

"Did I say I couldn't reach it? I meant that I couldn't pick it up. I'm way to weak. I don't play basketball so my muscles are like not even there." Said Nicole hurriedly.

"Why didn't you ask Dana? She's stronger than I am." Replied Zoey, as she opened the door.

"Dana scares me." Answered Nicole truthfully. Zoey heard someone say "Hey!" and she tried to get out of the closet, but Nicole quickly shut the door.

"Nicole! LET ME OUT!" called Zoey angrily. "Sorry Zoey, but we're doing this for your own good." Said Nicole through the door.

"You're locking me in a closet for my own good?" said Zoey in disbelief and annoyance.

Zoey sat down angrily, but stood up again when she heard voices. "Oh hello Chase!" said Nicole.

"Chase! Chase, help me! They locked me in a closet!" called Zoey, glad that one of her more sensible, and more cuter friends had come along.

"Zoey?" said Chase.

He opened the door, and Zoey made to move out, but Chase was pushed in.

"You too huh?" said Zoey.

"Looks like it."

Zoey and Chase sighed and sat down at the same time.

"This going to be awhile." said Zoey, as she rested her head on her friends shoulder.

Chase got shivers as he felt Zoey place her head on his shoulder.

"Zoey, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Said Chase.

"Yeah?" asked Zoey as she took her head off of his shoulder, and moved to sit across from him.

Chase was upset when he felt her head lift, but continued on.

"Yeah. You see, for a while now…" "Chase, Zoey? What are you doing in here?" asked Logan as he opened the door.

"Logan! Thank God!" called Zoey as she sprang up from the ground.

"Now, now babe. Chill! I know you missed me." Replied Logan.

Zoey rolled her eyes and continued to say sarcastically: "Oh yes. I can't go on without seeing your face. You are what I dream about at night Logan! Never leave me!"

Logan's eyes were wide, and Zoey rolled hers again. "See ya Chase, I've got homework. Call me later, maybe we can go see a movie or something." She said, as she hugged him lightly and walked out of the door.

"Dude, Zoey like, loves me." Said Logan. "She was joking Logan." Said Chase as he patted his shoulder and walked out, muttering something about the whole world having the worst timing.

Zoey had just finished her homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Zoey.

"Hey! I just finished convincing Logan that you're not in love with him. He seriously thought you were being truthful back there. So we still on for that movie?" said Chase.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a half hour." Said Zoey laughing.

"Who was that?" asked Dana when Zoey hung up.

"Chase. We're going to a movie in thirty minutes." She replied.

"Oh." Said Dana, uninterested. Zoey went to her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit.

She quickly changed into it and looked at her reflection.

She was wearing a light blue shirt that reached about mid thigh, and was wearing a dark blue tank top. She was also wearing a cute pair of sandals that had a small blue flower on it.

Though she decided that the outfit was okay, she needed make up.

"Why are freaking out? Its just Chase." Said Dana.

"So, I can freak out if I want to." Said Zoey.

"Whatever." Said Dana.

Zoey quickly walked out of the room, wearing light blue eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.

But as she walked over to the theater, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so nervous.

She finally reached the movies, and saw Chase standing there waiting for her.

He was in a button down shirt that was light blue and it was hanging around his thighs. He had on kaki pants and looked like he knew what Zoey was going to be wearing because they matched perfectly.

"Wow, he looks hot!" thought Zoey.

She went over to him, and they went into the movie.

While in the movie Zoey and Chase almost got kicked out from laughing so hard.

"That was so much fun!" said Zoey as they walked out of the theater, still laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we should do this again sometime." Said Chase.

"Definitely." Agreed Zoey as they began to walk to her dorm.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Chase." Said Zoey, when they reached the building.

She hugged him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, before turning and practically running into her dorm.

Chase stood on the sidewalk, with his eyes wide, and his mouth opened slightly. Zoey kissed him. On the cheek, but it was better than nothing!

Grinning stupidly, he walked happily to his dorm room thinking 'Zoey kissed me!'

"ZOEY! Did you hear the amazing news? PCA's canceled exams!" said Nicole as soon as Zoey came into the room.

"Where were you anyway?" she added as an afterthought.

"She was on a date with Chase." Replied Dana.

"Dana! It was not a date! We just went as friends!" said Zoey, even though she didn't even fully believe herself.

"Right, and that's why you wore make-up?" said Dana.

"I'm allowed to wear make-up!" said Zoey defensively.

"You never wore make-up for Chase _before_." Said Nicole.

"Nicole! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" said Zoey, as she turned around and walked out of the dorm room.

She walked straight to the boy's dorm and knocked lightly on Chases door. It was seven thirty. They had a half an hour.

Much to Zoey's disgust, Logan answered the door.

"See Chase! You were wrong! She's come to see me! And she's all dressed up! I told him you wanted me babe, but he wouldn't listen."

"Get a life Logan!" said Zoey as she pushed past him to sit on Chase's bed.

"Hey Zoe, what are you doing here?" Chase asked when she sat down next to him.

"Nicole and Dana are driving me up the wall. I needed to get away from them for a bit."

"Well that's nice and all, but _I_ need to get to sleep. Beauty rest you know?" said Logan as he jumped up to the top bunk.

"Well then I suggest you sleep for the rest of the term, cause right now, you're far from even the slightest bit attractive." Said Zoey.

"Don't deny it Zoey. I know you want me." He said before putting on a sleeping mask and falling into a deep slumber.

"I hate him so much." Muttered Zoey as she began to lie down on Chase's bed.

"Hey, move over! You're taking the whole bed!" said Chase.

Zoey rolled her eyes and smiled, but moved over just the same.

"So what were they saying that made you so mad?" asked Chase as he lay next to her.

"You don't want—to know." Said Zoey as she yawned and made herself comfortable.

"Wake me up at eight okay?" she said, before drifting to sleep, her head on Chase's chest.

Chase ran his hand through her hair, and smiled. Zoey was a goddess and she was in his bed, sleeping on him!

How many guys could say that? He looked at the clock and saw that she had fifteen more minutes to sleep, so he continued to study her.

Her face, soft and sort of squarish, was in a peaceful state. Her darkish blonde hair was framing her face, and her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes, when open, were a beautiful almond shape, in a greenish blue color.

What he wouldn't give to have her like this everyday.

"I love you, Zoey Brooks." He whispered.

"I love you too, Chase Mathews." She whispered back, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Thanks for the nap." She whispered to him, as she kissed him once again, except this time it was on the lips.

She got up and went to her dorm. She had a feeling that life at Pacific Coast Academy, just got a lot better.


End file.
